


Where Do We Draw the Line?

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Discovery, Feelings, M/M, Pining, Rank Disparity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Washington is truthful and Angelica is perplexed.





	Where Do We Draw the Line?

It is, Washington will concede after the fact, inevitable for Angelica Church to suss out the truth. His second in command possesses an overabundance of subtlety, ingenuity, and observational skills. A vital combination of talents on which he constantly relies, but dangerous indeed when it comes to keeping secrets.

He doesn't bother speculating as to what might have tipped her off. For all his best efforts, he hasn't always been discreet. Perhaps she witnessed him in one of his quiet, sullen fits of jealousy. Perhaps she recognized from the start the true purpose behind Washington's endorsement of the ship-wide chess challenges. Perhaps she witnessed him in a weak moment, staring rapt at his boy when Washington thought himself unobserved.

It doesn't really matter _how_ she assembled the pieces. The fact remains that she's constructed a complete enough picture to be damning, or she would not be here in the first place.

Church is seated in one of the sturdy guest chairs opposite Washington's desk, watching him with an attentiveness that would terrify a less experienced officer. It's not a comfortable weight to bear, even from Washington's position of authority. The prolonged silence is not a power move on Washington's part, but a frozen stillness. 

He does not know what to say.

When Angelica breaks the stalemate, she sounds sincerely surprised. "You're not going to accuse me of misreading the situation?"

Washington's brow furrows. "Why on earth would I do that?" Yes, he's lied to her before—he's lied to her _about this_ before—but there's little point doing so now. She would not have confronted him directly if she hadn't built up an unassailable case.

She peers at him wordlessly for a very long while, and he wonders if she's marking the time. Waiting for him to justify, rationalize, explain himself. Trying to call his bluff, as though Washington has ever been a gambling man.

Eventually, apparently realizing Washington does _not_ intend to embark on his own defense, Church shakes her head unhappily. "You know as well as I do what regulations require."

"I'm not going to reassign him," Washington says, soft steel in every word. "I will not send Hamilton away from the Nelson."

"Sir—"

"His life is here. His friends are here. This ship is his family. Why should a promising young colonel be punished for the failings of his commanding officer?"

Church is silent for several seconds before offering a grudging answer. " _You_ could request a transfer. A new command. You're in everyone's good graces after that miracle you pulled off on Rigellus."

The possibility had not even occurred to Washington. He recoils instinctively from it now, refusal lodging like ice beneath his skin.

"No."

Angelica blinks at him in surprise, though probably less at his answer than the vehemence of it. Wisely, she opts not to immediately counter his refusal. She waits him out instead, obviously anticipating more explanation to accompany this curt denial.

Despite his habitual reticence, Washington continues. "I have not touched him, and I don't intend to."

"That's not the goddamn _point_." Church looks distinctly exasperated now. "General, be reasonable. You're compromised, and it's already impacting your ability to command."

"Yes," Washington agrees, because his secret is already exposed. He sees no reason to be anything but scrupulously honest now. Hell, he's far beyond compromised. He's in love with a subordinate he cannot have—no matter how adamantly Hamilton may try to contend otherwise—and there is no pretending away the cascading conflicts of interest that inevitably follow.

But Washington is a selfish man, and a pragmatist. He won't walk away simply because it's easier. Never mind the regulations; he _will not_ leave his boy.

"You're putting me in an awful position here, sir. If I make the call instead, command will want to know why."

"I'm asking you _not_ to make that call."

" _Sir_ —"

" _Commander_ ," he interrupts, waiting a moment to be sure she is truly listening. "If you report me for misconduct, I won't dispute the charges. But as to arranging an alternate assignment for either Hamilton _or_ myself… I'll resign my commission first."

He does not say so aloud, but Washington strongly suspects Hamilton would do the same. He doesn't know what either one of them would do absent Starfleet, but he prefers that quandary to facing the betrayal in Alexander's eyes at being cast aside.

Without relaxing her posture, Church closes her eyes and draws a slow breath—obviously collecting herself—probably reining back an explosion of anger. Washington wouldn't begrudge a show of temper. He's just handed her an ultimatum to which there is no good resolution. He has put his career and future in her hands—is asking her to compromise the professionalism that earned her the quickest string of promotions in Starfleet history—and he honestly doesn't know what she will do.

Seconds stretch forward, endless, and Washington's heart pounds faster. He remains motionless as he awaits Church's decision. His case is made. There's no point arguing it further.

At last Angelica opens her eyes. "Fine," she says. "I won't interfere. But if your… _attachment_ puts the ship in danger? I won't hesitate to relieve you of command."

It's heartening, in its way, that this is her only admonition. That she has not warned him away from Alexander—that she clearly believes his heartfelt assurances.

"Understood." Washington nods. "Thank you, Commander."

Angelica Church glares, and stands, and dismisses herself without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Ingenuity, Rapt, Mark


End file.
